My Grownup Christmas List: A RLSB Christmas Tale
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: OneShot goodness this Christmas day, Remus is being very secretive about what tops his Christmas list. A very determined Sirius guesses everything under the sun, before catching on. A pinch of slash, mostly whipped creme.


**My Grown-up Christmas List: A Remus/Sirius OneShot**

Summary: Sirius tries desperately to discover what it is that Remus wants for Christmas. Surprises in store under the tree, and as per usual with Sirius, lots of singing. You have been warned.

* * *

"Remus! Remmy…" Remus awakened, surprised that he had dozed off to the lull of the fire. 

"Huh?"

"It's still Christmas Eve. But you forgot to tell me something." Sirius's voice was a forced casual, but Remus picked it up.

"I didn't forget anything. I just hid your present."

"Ooh, what'd you get me?"

"I'm not telling. You'll never find it." Sirius pounced on Remus, tickling him under the chin in that special spot, the one that murdered Remus. But he didn't cave.

"You'll… (huff) just have to… wait… (pant) for tomorrow!" Finally Sirius relented, and sat up on the sofa beside Remus.

"Hey, Remmy?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"What do you really want for Christmas?"

"A new pair of socks."

"What?"

"I'm only joking."

"Oh. Come off it, I'm serious."

"I already know your name, Sirius Black." Sirius didn't laugh.

"Tell me what you want!" He begged, giving his BEST puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want this to be easy for you."

"How about if I guess it?"

"Okay."

"Can we play Warm-Hot?"

Remus gave him an appraising look. "Fine. But for every Cold guess, you owe me a favor." Sirius's ears perked up, and he grinned.

"Oooooooh, in that case, I'll guess the most ridiculous things!"

"Not like that, you perv. I meant like, like you CLEANING your bedroom for once. Or dusting the drawing room."

Sirius groaned, a throaty whine. But Remus just smiled wistfully.

"Well, if you don't want to play, I don't _have_ to tell you what I want for Christmas."

"No, I'll play! I'll just have to be careful, and that's no fun." He kicked off his shoes and sank back into the warmth of Remus's shoulder.

"Okay, take a guess, mate."

Sirius, momentarily distracted, looked up.

"A new sweater. This one's all ragged."

"Cold—hey! I like this sweater."

"Dang, one behind already. Okay, give me a hint."

"Okay, what I want is not a mineral or vegetable, but animal."

Sirius thought hard for a moment, then his face lit up.

"It's an owl! You send too many letters, Remmy."

"Cold again! That's two favors. Hmm, I believe you'll be cleaning from top to bottom if you don't guess it soon."

"Speaking of tops and bottoms…"

"We are not turning this game into a strip-tease, Sirius Orion Black."

"Fine! I need another hint. Animal. Is it a bird?"

"No, it is not a bird, nor a toad, rat, or cat." Now Sirius was totally discombobulated.

"Hmm… is it a wild animal?"

Remus thought for a minute, focusing on the flames dancing about the grate.

"It could be, but usually it isn't. Typically, so to speak."

"Hmm… it's a snake."

"What? Freezing cold! I'm a bloody Gryffindor. Why would I need a snake?"

"To make me a new pair of boots." Sirius laughed, and it was contagious.

"Great one, Padfoot. But you're still doing me the favor. 3 now, is it?" He ruffled the dark hair.

"Padfoot…" Sirius thought, holding up Remus's hand to his own. "I do believe I've guessed it."

"I knew you would, someday soon."

"But it's awfully brash of me to say so."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"I daresay not." Now Remus wasn't playing. He turned slightly to face Sirius.

"Tell me, Sirius, what do I want for Christmas?"

And the answer was spoken so softly that anyone watching the conversation from outside in the snow would have difficulty understanding why the two young men vanished and in their places lay a black mutt and a grey wolf. But they knew, and as the amber eyes found the blue, they spoke in that language no humans can understand, and two sounds issued back and forth.

"Merry Christmas, Remmy."

"Merry Christmas, Padfoot."


End file.
